


We All Start Somewhere

by Thee_Apple_in_yer_Snapple



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: First Time, M/M, haha I have no idea what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thee_Apple_in_yer_Snapple/pseuds/Thee_Apple_in_yer_Snapple
Summary: Two lovers from opposing teams attempt their first intimate moment.
Relationships: Demoman/Engineer (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 13





	We All Start Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I promised I’d write for these two, and the very first fic I’ve written. So I hope this is good—
> 
> Both are OC’s of a friend and mine.

Rain, mud, darkness and even more rain. Or better known as Sawmill. The Mercenaries that were there have long gotten used to the constant hazardous conditions on the field. With the continuous rainfall It caused the ground to always have a thick layer of mud, you either get your foot stuck in it, or you slip and either face plant into the ground or fall flat on your ass leaving the rest of your team to laugh at you for “being a fucking idiot.”. The rain however is a different story. If it isn’t raining its pouring, and if it isn’t pouring it’s storming with winds that tear and rip trees by the roots. Thunder so loud it makes the earth quake, and lightning strikes that have almost caught surrounding trees on fire and burnt down the teams bases.

“Who the hell makes wooden bases?!”

Ah. Good ol’ Sawmill.

  
**You failed.**

Dashing into the middle building, sliding on slick wood when making a sharp turn, jumping up the steps, and leaping out onto the rooftops, a RED Demoman allowed himself to slide halfway down his back hugging the wet rooftop as he covered his mouth to avoid access noise. After a few seconds a scream and explosion could be heard followed by running footsteps that soon stopped around his general position. He kept still being frozen in place as he could sense the wondering eyes of a possible BLU member. His team today was uncoordinated which of course led to a fairly quick match. Humiliation was the cherry on top of that “you just got your ass kicked” cake.

“Soldier! C’mon! We need to head back!”

A distant voice rang out... a familiar voice. The demolitions heartbeat rang in his ears at the unbearable silence that fell. A few more seconds passed making the Demo question if his possible attacker was even there but he didn’t want to move and look to find out.

“Anytime will be nice!”

A gruff sigh could be heard as the boots then seemingly turned and began making themselves back down the steps. That’s when the Demo took a sharp breath in, removing his hand, and sighing now it being safe to breathe. He sat up and took his hat by the bill, taking it off and wiping the sweat that formed on his forehead. _Yup. This seemed about right._ Near death or death experiences was common. _Very common._ Especially with a job like this and respawn either makes this extremely weird or too damn complicated. Though the Demo found it surprising that he wasn’t found a whole lot during these humiliation time periods. He was a fairly large man, nearing or possibly being just as tall as his teams Heavy. But also for some reason that he just couldn’t wrap his head around is the amount of people that assume he’s Scottish. _He wasn’t Scottish...he’s Greenlandic!_

A sudden thought then made the Demos eye opening back up and made him jump back onto his feet. Even with the dangers and the possibility of getting killed? Excitement began to rise within his gut and made the man nearly skip down the wooden steps _and towards BLU base._ The RED made his own plans by having a date with destiny. Or _his_ destiny you could say.

Managing to keep low once out of one of the many buildings there, he sneaked his way over to hide behind another wooden wall to peek out on enemy territory. BLU’s seemed to be filing in after a successful match. The Demo waited, like it was second nature to him at this point. Waiting for a certain BLU that always stayed a little behind so he could pack his equipment up. The Engineer. Once waiting for all the members to go inside, he turned right, being the opposite way of the base to jog down a smaller path. Once turning and turning again he found himself at a doorway leading down to the “intel room”. His team always called it very childish names that he absolutely refuses to say. Making sure to be carful and quiet when going down the wood planks and dipping his boots into water is when he heard bang. Metal on metal. The Demo recognized it as a toolbox being closed. Peeking around a corner is when he spotted him. The BLU Engineer. He kicked a certain spot on his dispenser that made it pack himself up. The RED however didn’t expect the Engie to turn around so quickly cause a soft gasp was exchanged between the two men as they spotted each other. But the Engineer’s surprised expression turned into a smile fairly quickly, his mustache curling along with his lips. 

“I didn’t expect you to stop by so soon Cally.”

The Demolition found his face growing warm.

”it’s been a month...”

The Engineer chuckled, it echoed in the small room they were in.

”I’m pulling your leg, Callum.”

 _Callum._ He hasn’t heard his actual name be said in...forever...even if it’s just been a month it felt like forever to him. But like always, he was standing there frozen, eye widened, and legs growing weak. This man before him always had him shaking in his boots and that’s not really being said figuratively. The Engineer already had his back turned to retrieve the now packed dispenser, putting it on his shoulder and going to reach down to pick up his toolbox. That’s when Callum jumped forward in the water and was by the BLU’s side in the matter of seconds.

”H-Here! Let me.”

”Oh, ok. Thank you!”

Standing back up with the toolbox underneath his arm, looking down at the smaller man he towered over to be met with another smile made Callums face burn even more.

”Let’s put these in tha shed nearby. I’ll grab em’ on my way back.”

”O-Ok.”

Callum nodded and followed the smaller man back up the wooden planks that led back outside. Making sure to keep out of BLU sight, they both made their way to one of the smaller sheds off towards the back side before dropping the equipment off and sneaking back out. Callum kept an eye out as they made their way back towards the middle continuously looking back, left, right, and up for any spare BLU’s or RED’s That haven’t made themselves known yet. But the tension died down once the two managed to get inside the main middle building and out of the light rain. The two buzz saws now standing still which left only their foot steps to be heard as they made their way deeper into the structure. The Demo slowed down and turned himself back to the BLU Engineer that was still walking ahead.

”Uh...Chris?”

The Engineer stopped in his tracks to turn back to the Demo, his eyebrows raised above his goggles.

”Yeah?”

Callum felt his mouth go dry as he attempted to swallow.

”Sorry I didn’t give you a w-warning before hand....I just—“

The Demo brought a hand to rub the back of his neck as Chris shook his head.

”Hey, it’s alright! I understand. We...heh...kinda gave you a beating today. You probably didn’t get the chance.”

”Y—Yeah.”

Callum lowered his head to face the ground. Chris’s smile faded a little. Callum was the type of person to think of assumptions too quickly, and act upon them before thinking things through. Quick to act, quick to speak, and especially quick to apologize. Chris has never met another man so selfless when it comes anything. He assumes that it was hardwired in the Demo’s mind at a young age. But he isn’t complaining of course! Callum is the sweetest man he has ever met. _Maybe a little too sweet at times._

Chris found himself approaching his rather flustered enemy, going to take the Demos free hand to which made him jump and look up. Callum let his other hand fall to which Chris then took ahold of that one too and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“This is us time now. You don’t have to worry, we’re ok.”

Callum found himself releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxing himself to the other mans touch. He honestly wouldn’t know what he’d be doing if he hadn’t met Chris. He’d probably be long gone from here...that would be nice. But a life without Chris? Blasphemy. Callum would go through hell and back, heck, even stay in literal hell if it meant they could be together. _Together._ They’ve been together for about eight months now. Well, specifically seven and half but Callum rounds it up. He never thought he would run into his supposedly enemy at a science convention, meet up again once or twice, end up going on a date to a cheap ass cafe that was in town, and eventually fall in love. Callum squeezed back and surely enough a soft smile grew on the Demo’s face. _Yeah. He wouldn’t trade this for a world._

”there he is~”

The Engineer chuckled and went up on his toes. _Oh. Right._ Callum leaned down to meet the shorter man half way, quickly Chris took his own cap off so they could place their lips together for a short but sweet kiss. The two both wear long billed caps, and on multiple occasions their hats would clash and scare the shit out of both of them but they would laugh it off. So a habit was in place that one or the other would take ones hat off so one doesn’t poke the others eye out. Chris was good on having a pair of eyes, but Callum? Not so much. Once parting ways Callum kept himself close to the Engineer as he felt a hand cup his cheek. Placing a kiss in the palm of the smaller hand, his eyes glanced back over keeping his smile.

”E-Even if we do technically see each other everyday..? I still miss you...”

Chris’s thumb then started to rub the Demolitions cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but Callum continued.

”...I...I miss talking with you...I just miss everything about you Chris.”

The Engineers heart melted, now his cheeks being dusted pink. But hearing the subtle sadness in Callum’s voice as well made it break a bit.

”I miss you too Cally. I—“

_**B A B O O M** _

The very buildings around them shook as a crack of thunder rung out, making the two jump. Callum found himself standing at full height and had pulled Chris in close to his chest as his gaze stared out towards one of the larger entrances, the light drizzle of rain now coming down like bullets. It made the wood around them creak and hiss. 

“Callum? I can’t breathe—“

The Demo then snapped out of his trance and instantly let the Engineer loose.

”Oh! S-Sorry..”

Chris backed away only a little to glance back at the sudden downpour. It was common for storms to roll in during the night and after battles, sometimes they would even pop out of no where during matches and not stop for days forcing both teams to just wait it out. Chris even blatantly remembers watching the RED Engineer get struck by a bolt of lighting one time. It’s happened to fast it was hard for him to process what had even happened. One second the RED was on his feet, a bright flash, then the next he was on the ground. He didn’t see him back on the field until several weeks later. The BLU looked back up towards the RED once his thoughts had cleared noticing he too was staring out in the same general direction.

”But—“

the Demo’s attention was then caught again, as he glanced back down with an eye widened.

”—as I was saying before being interrupted.”

Chris’s mustache curled into another smile as Callum lowered himself to be somewhat at the Engineers height. Chris took his face with both hands and held it gently by the cheeks.

”I love you.”

Callum turned red at the statement, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. His nervous smile then returned to his expression.

”I-I love you too.”

Both their smiles grew, and flush deepening as the two went back for another kiss but this one being longer. Chris’s hands going down to caress the Demolitions neck, and his hands going to take the Engineers sides. This is what they both have been waiting for and seemingly craved for quite awhile. Just the simple touch of the other, a moment to hold each other and a second to just see each other. Quickly the kiss deepened and hands began to become desperate, Callum’s going down the Engineers hips then back up slowly to his back like he was mapping out the smaller mans frame. Chris’s hands went passed the Demo’s vest to caress his arms and the Engineer hummed sounding somewhat frustrated.

”I hate it.”

”H-Hm?”

”Your vest.”

The Engineer tugged at it while going back into the kiss to emphasize his point. Callum somewhat agreed. The thing was a hassle, but it’s whole purpose was to protect him and it did a damned good job at it. But it still didn’t get rid of the fact that Chris could barely get ahold of him you could say. Callum soon felt a tongue asking for entry which made his face light back up again. _You didn’t have to ask him twice._ Very soon teeth were clashing and desperate hands went to feel all that they could. Bodies were pulled and pressed in close. A few moans were exchanged before Chris pressed himself deeper into the other man and a hand slowly traveling down. Callum’s hands went up to pull the Engineers goggles down so they hung from his neck as Chris released a hum in praise. A rush of excitement went up Callum’s spine but it soon went back down and now feeling that hand go lower and—

Callum’s eye shot open as he gently pulled himself away from the kiss, sucking in a breath in a attempt to catch it the sudden arousal he felt hit him like a bus. But looking down to his lover to find now hungry eyes no longer hidden behind goggles staring back with a soft smile and pink cheeks as he breathed. Callum figured the feeling was mutual and it made his face hot. Soon a smirk grew on the Engineers face. Callum blinked a couple times in confusion, then a thought. _Wait._

”Was—Was that—?”

Chris shrugged chuckling.

”If you want it to be.”

Callum’s eye then widened, legs now growing weak again, and nervousness began running through the mans veins.

”U—Uh...um...I-I don’t think I have— I mean. I don’t think—“

Callum began stuttering out and backed away to look down and quickly pat the cargo pants he had on. Chris laughed which made Callum look back up with worried confusion. _Were they even on the same page? Was he even thinking correctly? Was this not what he meant? But then why did he—?_

”Callum it’s alright, I think—“

the Engineer paused, placing a hand on his hip and the other went to rub his chin. Being out here wasn’t going to be the safest option, especially with the storm that was currently going on and was only going to get worst. They needed a place that would be secluded, and somewhere were they wouldn’t be bothered or caught. Then it clicked.

”Maybe back at BLU—“

Callum rose an eyebrow immediately in confusion, and Chris put his hands up.

”At my workshop! It’s a separate building from the base and hardly anyone goes there besides me. It’s the safest place I know.”

Chris’s smiled widened and Callum took a moment to think it over. Soon his eye went to look back up.

”So...it’s going to be...”

Callum began fidgeting with his hands bashfully.

” _T-That?_ ”

Chris’s eyebrows lowered but it clicked again. The Engineers cheeks flushed.

”I-I mean... if you’re not up for it—“

”W-Well I didn’t say that.”

A small sheepish smile appeared on the Demos face which took Chris a little off guard. But soon he couldn’t help but smile back and let out a few chuckles.

”So..?”

Chris put a hand up to rub his neck questionably watching Callum’s eye glance down in thought again before coming back up with a bigger smile and small nod.

”Yah.”

Smiling back, the Engineer went up to take the Demolitions hand and both turning around and walking towards the large opening leading towards the heavy rain that was now slightly flooding the mud outside. They both glanced at each other before Chris took a peek around the corner and gestured a hand to follow. Soon the two men made a run for it immediately getting hit by the rain that began pounding down on them. Callum followed close behind making sure to avoid tripping or running into Chris, and catching him when he began to slide on a few patches of mud. The Engineer ran past his base and turned going around to avoid anyone potentially spotting them. They soon hit a gravel like path that was much easier to navigate on. Callum had no idea on where they were going, never going this far out on the BLU side before. But he trusted Chris that he knew where he was going so he didn’t dare to question it. Soon a smaller building came into sight, and instead of going to an obvious side door Chris went around to a large metal gate. Stepping back and looking at it? It looked like a garage. Going down and pulling the gate up, it slowly opened as the Engineer grunted at the weight, allowing Callum to step inside before closing it. For a brief moment it was completely dark before he heard a switch get flipped and two lights on the ceiling lit up and it proceeding the light up the room. _Yup. This was definitely a garage._ _The biggest if Callum’s ever seen one._ Off to to his right side was the a pickup truck He noticed his Engineer had too, but this one being blue. Near the middle back wall was appeared to be Chris’s workbenches, with the occasional scattered tools across the tops and blue prints taped up on the wall above. Off to the left side was small couch, table with what Callum assumed to be a ham radio, a small telly, and mini fridge placed next to the couch. The Demo took off his cap as he examined the room and watched Chris take his hat off as well and throw in on one of his workbenches releasing a huffed sigh. The two took a moment to catch their breathes before glancing back at each other, noticing that they were both now completely soaked. Callum was the first to huff a couple chuckles.

”Well it’s...way better than mine.”

Chris returned the smile.

”I try an’ make due.”

After a few seconds of turning to look around more and taking a few steps in closer, Chris cleared his throat and made Callum turn back around.

”You can take all—“

The Engineer gestured around himself.

”—that off if you want.”

”You sure..?”

”Of course! Of course!”

Callum flushed glancing around as he tangled with the belt of his blast proof vest.

”Where should I—?”

”You can put it off in the corner, it’s fine.”

”A-Alright.”

Chris allowed the man a little privacy as he began to tear the thing off. Callum was in no surprise jumpy, especially when it came to the littlest of things and what Chris thinks is changing. But he never wanted Callum to feel uncomfortable, _ever._ But he also didn’t want to assume anything either.

While Callum was busy, Chris went over to the couch and took off the two cushions and placed them off the side. With a soft creak the Engie pulled at a small metal frame that pulled out to be a mattress. Standing back up to look it over to make sure everything was in place before he heard a confused noise. Looking up is when he found Callum now holding his vest in his hands glancing over with a confused expression.

”What is that?”

”Oh. It’s a futon. Have you never seen one before?”

The Demo shook his head as his eye looked the mattress over. Placing his vest to lean against the wall, Callum walked back over to watch Chris hop on the bed it making small creaks along with his movements. The Engie went down to start untying his boots before looking up to see Callum standing there obviously confused. Chris then patted a seat next to him.

”C’mere ya big lug!”

Callum flushed and made his way over to placed himself next to his love, his weight making the mattress dip and it pulling Chris closer. The Demo followed Chris’s lead and soon both discarding their boots and allowed themselves to rest there. A quiet yet subtle awkward silence fell between the two. They both could feel it. Listening the the rain outside and some distant thunder that would rumble the ground. Callum began fidgeting again looking down, and Chris glancing over slightly to see the nervousness on his lovers face. A breath escaped his nose as he attempted to think of something to break the silence.

”Have you...ever.....ya know, _done_ anything in that general area?”

the BLU rose an eyebrow and watched as the RED’s eye blinked and became wide again.

”U-Uh...”

Callum swallowed again, opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The words were there it’s just he couldn’t seem to be able to say them.

”I—have. But.....not with a guy. It’s just....it was a couple times but....it was awhile ago.”

Chris nodded, humming and looking away. Callum has mentioned his past relations with women briefly but he never pushed or asked for details. He didn’t the point in it. He even remembers Callum openly saying that this was his first relationship with another man. First times were always hard, Chris completely understood that. The Engineer gently placed a hand on the others leg, and Callum looking over.

“We can take this as slow as you need to. Ok?”

The Demo swallowed again, and nodded feeling his face turn warm again. Chris then took Callum’s hand feeling it become shaky and giving it a gentle squeeze.

”We’ll take it step by step. So! What would you wanna do first?”

Chris’s smile returned as his voice now became more optimistic, which helped a little with the Demo’s nerves. The RED hummed glancing back to the mattress for a moments before turning back with a nervous smile. Then he noticed the condition of their uniforms.

”Uh.... maybe take these off?”

Callum pulled at his somewhat wet shirt and Chris quickly nodded going to his own jacket and lifting it up slightly before a pair of hands placed themselves over his as he looked back to Callum who was now closer.

”M-May I?”

The Engie lifted his arms up as Callum pulled the jacket up, underneath appeared to be a white t but was stuck underneath so both came off the mans shoulders at once. Callum never figured it, he always thought it was his uniform but the Engie was soft. Having that slight pudge to his belly, but fairly built arms which Callum assumed was from all the heavy lifting. Little curves to his sides that he found himself taking a hand to feel, but glancing up he found Chris’s face flushed deeply.

”O-Oh.. I—“

But Callum was cut off by quick movements and Chris’s hands now held the ends of his shirt, glancing up with a questioned glance. The Demo nodded and complied with helping to take his shirt off feeling that mildly cold air hit his damp skin. He watched as Chris’s face change, his smile dropping a bit which made Callum’s gut twist in a knot. He figured it would be a little surprising. His dark skin scattered with fire, and some acid scars, most of which where from the explosive material he would work with on the field. Callum also having bulky shoulders and strong looking torso. He used to be so much....cleaner than this. Callum was somewhat ashamed that Chris had to most likely _deal_ with someone that looked like this. But his thoughts were cut off by a gentle hand going up to trace a thumb over one of the scars on his left shoulder, and soon lips were placed there. It left him speechless for a second as he saw a smile looking back at him. No words needed to be said. Callum felt relief, and warmth wash over him. Chris has always made him feel safe and secure even in his biggest freak outs. _He loved this man. He loved this man to death._ Callum felt his body move before his brain could process it, leaning in and turning so he could climb up on the mattress. Chris seemed to get memo quickly as he shifted himself along with Callum, laying back on the bed as the Demo placed himself above him slightly. The Engie brought a hand to cup Callum’s cheeks again, as they stayed there staring back at one another before Callum finally took a breath and released it. Chris felt those hands back at his sides to slowly feel their way up. He could tell Callum’s nervousness by the way they were trembling, he moved his hand to rub the mans shoulder.

”It’s ok.”

”I-I know. Y-You....make me feel safe.”

Chris’s heart leapt from his chest from that statement and when the Demo leaned down to start trailing kisses down his chest and belly. Chris’s first noise made its self known once Callum got there, glancing up and smiling to start peppering the mans belly with even more kisses. Chris used the back of his hand to cover some of the redness that was on his face, eyes smiling as he stared back down. The Demolition continued until he got down to the mans belt buckle and looking up with an eye that asked for permission. Chris responded by spreading his legs, allowing the man some room and a nod. Callum took another breath as his hands went to undo the belt, running into a few difficulties but managing to get it undone before Chris had to help him. Undoing the button and fly Chris helped by lifting his hips up and pushing them down while Callum worked on his knee protectors. Sliding the Engies work slacks down his legs and discarding them off to the side is when Callum looked back down at Chris. His soft features still carrying over to his legs, thighs, and hips. He found himself staring a little as Chris laid there a little red.

”Im staring— S-Sorry—“

”You’re ok. Sorry I couldn’t be in a little more shape...”

”Wh—What are you talking about? I think you look amazing.”

Chris blinked, being his turn to get a little bashful. Feeling Callum run a hand up his legs and down his thighs. Then the Demo seemed to remember something glancing back up to the Engineer.

”Do you uh...have..?”

”Hmm? Oh! Erm... I think in that second lowest drawer there.”

Chris lifted a hand to point over to one of the taller drawers he had and Callum followed his view spotting it. Sliding off the mattress and walking over, kneeling, and opening the drawer to find it mostly empty and immediately spotting what he was looking for. Slowly taking the tube out from the drawer is when the thought hit Callum like a truck. They’re doing this, like _actually_ doing this. Was he ready..? Was Chris ready..? Slowly turning back to find the Engie sat up on the bed but his patient expression turned to worry when Callum turned back.

”Callum?”

”Hm?”

”Do you want to do this?”

Anxiety then hit him once again, as Callum took a moment to calm himself and to think. They’ve been together long enough right? How many dates have they gone on? He thinks more than three, so weren’t they supposed to do this on the third? Or was it just a saying? Millions of other questions began flooding his mind as he attempted to answer them all. Chris knew Callum all too well, how the Demos eyebrows lowered and he stared off in another direction meant he was thinking hard but also internally struggling. Sudden guilt began bubbling in the Engineers gut. But he noticed Callum’s face softened then looked back up. _But did **he** want to do this? __If it meant taking that big leap in their relationship and make them happy? Chris has always been there for him and always helped him to feel secure. All he’s ever wanted was to make Chris happy. Why not return that favor?_ Callum stood up and placed himself back on the bed with the tube still in his hand. He nodded firmly.

”Yes. I do.”

Chris stared back like he was trying to find a hidden lie behind his statement, but Callum looked stern. That confidence was rare to see on the Demo. Chris could immediately tell then that he was truthful. He released a sigh of relief. _Good._ He never wanted to push Callum into doing anything. Placing the tube off to the side and slowly placing himself back between Chris’s legs once he was invited in, and when leaning back down they met for another kiss. Chris wrapping his arms around the other mans neck to pull him in closer, and Callum scooting in to have their lower halves placed against one another. Another muffled noise was released from the smaller man. A groan. He’s heard those soft noises come from Chris before, but it felt new. Like Callum was hearing him for the first time all over again which peeked his curiosity. When pressing deeper the Demo got the same response. Something ignited within him that brought that flame down to the mans lower half. He wanted to hear and feel more. Backing away from the kiss, and placing his hands on either side of the Engineer is when he started a slow but deep grinding pace. He watched as Chris’s head reeled back slightly releasing another breathy groan. More fire began to burn down there just from that simple sight. His pace quickened ever so slightly and the BLU’s hands went to take hold of his shoulders, hips going up to meet and grind back. That got a noise from Callum as he could feel their now growing erections against one another. The thick slacks verses the Soft boxers was a delicious contrast. Even though it felt good? It also wasn’t enough at the same time. He wanted to continue, to start going faster and deeper but he knew that wouldn’t move things along so the Demo stopped and he revived a disappointed groan from the other. Backing away and noticing the slight dent in the others boxers is when his nerves kicked back in. It was right there. Just one more layer until it was freed. Licking his lips, Callum glanced up once again and was met with approving eyes. Then taking the other mans waist band and slowly sliding off the final layer of clothing, with the help of Chris raising his hips slightly. _Now there he was._ The Engineer now fully exposed, his head turning to look away noticeably embarrassed from the contrast of the two. He took a moment to back away to admire the other man, his soft curves and skin, his face flushed red, and now the half hard length that stood between his legs. _Wow. He looked—_

”B-Beautiful.”

Chris’s head turned back, confused.

”Wh—What?”

”Beautiful.”

Callum repeated. The Engineer blinked a couple times and watched as Callum leant down to start placing kisses along his inner thighs. Chris went to place a hand over his mouth to attempt to cover up the amount of blush that had grown on his face. But a thought in the back of Chris’s mind began to grow. _The thought of Callum soon joining him._ It sent a rush though the mans body. He’ll finally be able to see what’s underneath all that blast proof armor. His mind began wondering until he felt something warm and...wet against his dick. It made Chris gasp and jump, tearing him from his thoughts and snapping his head down to look down at his lover who’s head was now closer to his crotch.

”D-Did you not—?”

”N-No I....I just didn’t expect....”

the Engineers voice trailed as he watched Callum eye down his length. The Demo then opened his mouth to drag his tongue along side it again which a pair of hands immediately grasped his hair tightly and another sharp breath from his love. He figured the other man would like it....it’s just he’s never licked or has never literally been this close to a cock before. Not really another mans that is. It was weird. Not at all a bad weird, just that new weird. 

“Do you like it?”

there was a hint of childlike innocent and playfulness in Callum’s voice. Chris’s blush only deepened as he looked away, his mustache becoming all crooked with an embarrassed look. _Callum will take that as a yes maybe._ But to the Engineers bad luck, Callum continued. Dragging his tongue slowly up and taking his time between licks to place kisses on the other mans inner thighs and watch as his love tried desperately to keep his noises down. Chris was getting harder and harder by the second and he prayed to god that Callum wasn’t going to do this through out the entirety of this. Soon the Engie’s length was completely erect, standing tall as the RED backed away licking his lips. _Ok good. Step one was done. Now for step two._ The Demo leaned over to retrieve the tube of lube he put off to the side, using a thumb to flip the cap open and it making that pop noise. It seemed to bring a split second rush through the both of them as Chris turned back upon hearing the noise and Callum’s eyes glancing back down towards the smaller man. A brief second of eye contact was made before the Demo tore his eye way again flushing.  
  


”I have to..? Um...”

He brought up two fingers from a hand, bashfully looking back again.

”Yeah. You can.”

The Engie nodded, and the Demo nodded back. 

“O-Ok.”

Callum then started fumbling with his own belt, that small dent in his slacks still being noticeable and made the Engineer lick his lips. Managing to get his own belt off and quite literally kicking his pants off to rejoin Chris between his legs. Chris hated that he didn’t have that good of a viewing angle like Callum did. _He wanted to see his boyfriend, but also didn’t want to move and the probability of scaring him off was the last thing he wanted. So he kept still._ The BLU noticed the RED’s shakiness return when beginning to pour an amount of lube on one of his hands. Chris brought up a hand that ran up the others mans arm briefly with a smile.

”You’re doing great Cally.”

Eyes locking once again and instant relief to wash away the Demolitions nerves as he breathed a sigh. And right on queue when he turned, the Engineer was adjusting his position to a better angle for Callum to reach. Both becoming embarrassed once again glancing away, Callum went to put the tube off to the side once again and using his clean hand to take ahold of the other mans length. The Engineer groaned as a moderate stroking pace was set and all Callum would do was watch— _and this man was fucking gorgeous. If it weren’t for his own patiences and nervousness? He swore he would of already been taking this man._ Watching his body twitch as the Demo would speed up or how his hips bucked up when he would run a thumb over the tip. One of Chris’s hands went to grip the thin sheet of the small mattress as a sharp breath was caught in the Engies throat when Callum went and did it again. _Damn this man._

” _Callum._ ”

”Y-Yeah?”

The Engineer just peered down with a look. _Oh._ Curiosity then sparked within him. Releasing Chris’s length and spreading the lube with his fingers to test the warmth before making that eye contact again. _Yes_. The Demoliton slowly put his hand down and placed a finger on the mans entrance making the Engineers legs twitch, and head reeling back to look up at the ceiling. Now pushing that finger in and watching his love beneath him start to twitch and take quick breaths in. He made sure to go slow as he started pressing his fingers against the inner walls and spreading the lube around and making sure to spread Chris in the process. Occasional glances were made to check on how Chris was doing, and every worried expression was met with a soft smile back and Callum’s confidence grew with each one. Soon he decided a second should come in. Pulling his one finger back to slowly insert two made the Engie groan. _Do men have a spot too—? Should I be looking for it now?_ Raising an eyebrow Callum started doing just that. Still with that slow fingering and stretching, the Demo started feeling around subtly to attempt to find that spot. After a couple minutes of slow antagonizing fingering and impatient groans from the smaller man below him that Callum was starting to have his doubts that if it even existed. That is until a sharp moan escaped the Engineer upon curling his fingers up in a certain spot making them both wide eyed when looking back at one another. Callum paused to see Chris’s face completely red, which caused relief but also excitement to rise within him. Testing the waters Callum re-enacted the same motion and got the same result. The Engie reeling his head back slightly, hands now clenching at the sheets and back arched. Watching and hearing this man brought back that arousal he temporarily forgot he had. Now having something to work with the Demo continued striking at that spot while slightly speeding up his fingering pace. Callum couldn’t stop the images racing through his mind as he watched Chris begin to toss and turn on the mattress, finally entering the man and seeing how red, loud, or desperate the man could get. How lovely his voice would get while taking Callum in. Heat and blood began racing down to his groin again as he stared down licking his lips. Chris began trembling below him, turning his head to notice a look on the RED’s face. A face he’s never seen on Callum before. _Lust._ It made his stomach jump and excitement race. He could feel the electricity run up his spine and cock twitch with every time the man above him pressed deep into that bundle of nerves. With every strike came a moan and the growing need to be taken. The Engie strained a groan. He never thought there would be a time where he was beginning to grow needy for Callum, but here he was, all flushed up and a sweaty mess on a mattress with Callum teasing his prostate. _Shit._ But the sensation soon came to a halt when the Demo suddenly stopped. Chris collapses back on the bed, breathing heavily and let out a groan of disapproval. Callum pulled out his fingers and placed his hands on the elastic of his boxers. pausing hesitantly. _Here we go._ As he allowed his lover some room to breath he then began he began to slip them off and releasing a groan like sigh once his erection was finally freed. He heard a quiet gasp and snapped his head up finding Chris had covered his mouth. Chris’s face turned red once again realizing he let that slip out. _FUCK._

”I-Is...something wrong...?”

”No no! It’s just—“

Chris cut himself off as he felt his face get hotter and hotter. His eyes went down to peek, Callum had stopped dead in his tracks with taking off his boxers and his erection released. _It was literally the biggest Chris had ever seen. And **that** was supposed to go in him. _Glancing up is when he noticed Callum beginning to shy away, and growing confusion and panic in his face. _Should he be honest?? But he doesn’t want to embarrass him—_ Chris took a breath.

”—It’s just... you’re the biggest if I’ve ever seen one...”

Callum blinked in surprise. _The biggest??_ He had always thought he was average.... well probably compared to his actual body size. But the more he thought about it? He probably was big compared to _other_ people. 

”Oh. Uh, is this going to effect anything?—“

”I don’t think so no! But it might take me a little to...ya know...”

The Demo nodded.

”Yah yah! I-I understand.”

He heard Chris snort which made him raise an eyebrow. Watching the Engie lay back down from previously sitting up when situation first started.

”So, may I see my pretty boyfriend?~”

The Demo could feel that heat on his face return as he nodded shyly and continued to slip off the final layer of clothing. Once discarding it someplace off the bed where they won’t have to think about it for awhile, there they both sat. Evenly open for both of their eyes to wander and hands to go and touch. The first one to tear their eyes off the other was Callum, going back for that lube container before he was suddenly pulled in close by strong arms wrapping around his neck. Soft but ticklish kisses due to his lovers mustache were then placed against his cheek then going down the Demos neck as he began undoing the tube and placing another generous amount on his hand. Chris stopped when he heard a sharp hiss escape Callum and backed away confused but looking down to see him applying the lube to his length straight away.

”Isn’t that cold?”

“Yes.”

Callum nodded with a monotoned voice, to which made Chris laugh shaking his head. A shiver went up the mans spine as he began spreading the lube more, but then slowly leading it down to the other mans entrance to which made him shiver as well. A final glance was made between the two before Callum then started pushing himself in slowly. Chris’s head then reeled back, and mouth parting slightly as he felt that thick cock begin to make its way in. Callum could feel Chris clench around him which made him hesitant for a second but continue again. The Demo has probably never been more focused in his life before, making sure to be extra slow and careful so his love could get used to that foreign feeling. Chris had only Callum to thank for his caution. He wouldn’t think he would of made it if it was someone other than him. Then once finally reaching the hilt is when the two men released a rough breath like they were holding it in for that time. Callum rubbed the Engineers sides as he allowed him to breath and adjust. He felt his every move which made his heart race and a hidden itch to start moving was clawing in the back of his mind. But he remained still. He patiently watched Chris take his time to slow his breathing and felt him soon slowly relax around him. _If they were ever going to continue doing this? It’s gonna take Chris a few times for him to get used to this. Damn._ After a few minutes of breathing and gentle touches, Chris adjusted himself before glancing up and nodding his gut twisting in nervousness. Swallowing again the Demo nodded back to slowly reel back, and thrust back in. Chris hissed, hands going to hold onto Callum tightly, and tensing up again. Feeling the Engie suddenly tense made Callum hesitate but seemingly predicting that, Chris encouraged him to continue. Pulling back and thrusting back in once more got a groan from the man beneath him and beginning a slow gentle pace as occasional breaths or groans could be heard. The Demolition could feel his face growing hot once again as one of Chris‘s legs placed itself around his hip and face buried in the crook of his neck. _Find the spot again._ Quickening his pace ever so slightly and feeling Chris’s grip around him tighten slightly more is when it finally happened. Thrusting in to have Chris choke out a moan, and back arch off the mattress suddenly.

“ _N aH! C a l l u m.”_

Finally having those nerves struck again brought back that need into full gear. Making his whole body tremble and length twitch. He could tell immediately that Callum felt the same way as his hips snapped back into that spot, making Chris have to strain a scream. Pleasure began running itself up the Engie’s spine as the man above him kept driving himself into his prostate. Never having a man of his size before pressing so deeply was overwhelming. It made his head toss, arms and legs now holding onto Callum for dear life, and forcing himself to quiet his noises to prevent himself from getting too loud. _Chris was stunning._ His pleasured moans occasionally echoing in the workshop when he got a little loud was like a song. Callum could and would listen to them all day. Adjusting himself so that his hands were now on the BLU’s hips, lifting them up to snap back in made Chris yell a curse. Desperation kicked in as he felt his hips quicken into an even rhythm. The room was filled with occasional creaks of the futon, along with moans from the two men, and the hissing of rainfall from outside. Sometimes thunder would rattle the walls, making some of benches or shelves shake as the night went on. Callum could feel Chris’s hot breath against his neck and skin when he would place his head against it, but going to roll his hips deeply into the other man made the Engineer reel back again, back arching to where their chests were pressed deeply together and sputter out more cursed moans. _This man was beautiful. So fucking beautiful that Callum couldn’t stand it._ He thought he’d already looked so attractive out of uniform in those tan khakis, and pink polo shirt. Callum groaned, stuttering something in another language. Chris seemed to notice as Callum’s native tongue continued to slip out of him making him blush. He couldn’t understand it but Chris figured that it wasn’t bad. He could hear Callum’s breath quicken and pace begin to speed up, making Chris’s nails dig into the Demo’s sides as his body trembled underneath of him.

” _C-Callum—!”_

Chris was clearly overwhelmed now being desperately fucked into the bed. Heels and nails digging into Callum’s skin. It made the Demo hiss but spurred him on. Having Callum take control like this and get this desperate was surprising. That good surprising that turned the Engineer on even more than he thought he could. Now Callum managing to angle his hips just right and a pace that was pushing out all the oxygen from his lungs was driving him mad. Callum didn’t want this to end. He never wanted this to end. But he could feel himself growing close, and with the way Chris was now bucking his hips against him the Demo could tell he was too. Taking Chris’s thighs and lifting his hips up made made the Engineer look down in surprise but eyes immediately rolling in the back of his head and mouth left open to scream as it took Callum a few good rough thrusts and a hand to firmly stroke Chris’s length for him to release. Continuing his thrusts while the Engineer was screaming through his afterglow was a chain reaction and soon took the RED a couple more before quickly pulling out so he could come with a shuddering deep moan.

“ _Asavakki.”_

Soon, both mercenaries collapsed with Chris falling back on the bed and Callum to let himself flop down right next to him. Both breathing heavily as they relaxed into their high, sweaty from the previous session. Soon catching his breath and feeling himself relax is when Chris moved his head to glance over to the Demo who was staring up at the ceiling. Then seeing his one eye look back over Chris smiled, adjusting his position so he was laying on his side and head was resting on his arm.

”I-I....I did it—?”

The Engineer chuckled smiling.

”Yeah. You sure did Hun!”

Callum let a few chuckles escaped until his smile quickly disappeared, his body quickly shifted so he could face Chris, making the Engie bounce on the bed a bit.

”W-Wait are you ok? Did I hurt you through any of that? Was it ok? Was it too much??!”

 _And— Callum was back._ He spoke in a quick manner but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips on his own. Once they backed away Chris began a chuckling fit that made the Demo flush.

”I’m ok! And the sex? It was amazing. _You_ did amazing.”

Chris then opened his arms and was quickly holding the man in them, Callum’s face buried in his chest, arms around his waist as Chris began to play with his hair. Then he blinked.

”Hey, what did you say?”

”Hm?”

Callums eye opened to glance up.

”Like...back there? Aso—?”

The Demo’s faced began to burn again.

” _O-Oh._ Um, Asavakki. It means I love you.”

Chris’s heart melted right then and there as a smile grew on his face. Taking the Demolition by the cheeks, the Engie placed a kiss on his forehead.

”I love you too Honey~”

Callum let his head fall back to hide itself in Chris as the Engineer began chuckling again. They let themselves lay like that, listening to the outside storm that seemed to get stronger by the minute. But it didn’t bother them. Not one bit. They had each other in their arms and could careless of what happened. If the winds tore the door down? Or one of Chris’s teammates finding them there in the morning. The Engineer would of gladly beat the crap out of them clothed or not. As always Callum felt safe. There’s no other place he’d rather be. No where that he wouldn’t follow Chris too.

_No where._


End file.
